secret
by fireeye
Summary: what if brian had a secret that dom and the gurp did not now about boy/boy first one till me if you like it or hated it
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it**

One year after brian give dom the car from their race dom finds out that brian is a wanted for erasing some police files. "But why did he do it" said dom looking lost and confused, but then he got it (after some research); brian erased their files so that they did not have to run anymore. But why, didn't he want to turn us in said the group. All of them looked at dom and dom did not know what to think anymore so he said we need to go find him. So there they went to find him but what they did not know, is what they were going to find on the way to him. so a month went by but nothing on where he might be, untill mia come in and said that she thinkd she found him. The group looked at her and said you think, yes she said I think it is him it sounds like him. Ok so why do u think it is him dom said as the rest of the group nodded in agreement with him. there is this guy that goes by bullet and I think it is brian, mia said. then dom said what makes you think that, looking interesting at his sister. So she went on and said that this bullet person got in to a fight with some racer and sent one to the hospital with a broken arm bones, so it sounds like him, right as she look at them with eyes that said I am right, right. All dom did was think it did sound like something he would do but why did this bullet person get in to a fight with them if he won. Mmm is all that come out of his mouth but to everyone's surprise he looked at his sister and said what did they said to make him mad. She look at him very serious and said snowman, no one make a noise for a couple of seconds but then vince started to laugh but not just him the whole group was laughing their hand off. Their laughing went on for some time now but when everyone stopped they looked at each other and said in sync it is so him. they made a plan to go see him in two days when the next race will be but then needed their cars ready to be good to go when that day came. So the first thing they did in the morning was go to the shop and get a checkup so that nothing happend when they raced if they had to. When that was going on dom and the group went to see if they could get some more info on bullet. After a day of looking for more info on bullet the group came up with nothing not even what day he got there or where he lives or where he went out and to see his friends with friends. So they went to sleep that night so tired from the day they had. but not everyone was sleeping because dom was not asleep, all he could think about was brian and wondered why he did it. But that is not all he was feeling but he did not know what it was.

 **Hey thanks for reading this it is my first time making one of these but I am hoping to do more in the future. Hope you like it and if you what more till me and I will make of it**


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the new chapter that same wanted to see so here it is.

Hope you will like this one to.

It is the morning of the race night and the team is getting ready to go and are excited to see if bullet is Brian, but not everyone is so excited. Dom is sill wondering what that feeling he felt for Brian last night was. But not everyone is convinced that he is ok because Mai is looking at him. Mai looked at him and said "are you ok, you do not look so good?" That was not the end of it because the team looked at him and all together agreed that he didn't look so good. Dom never knew what to do when they looked at him like that, but he was not going to let them on to what it was. He look at them and said "no I did not get that much sleep because I was wondering if we should race tonight or not". The team looked at him and then looked at each other and then look at him one more time. "We will see" they said with smiles on their faces. By the time it was time to get ready for the race the plan was all set and everyone was all for it.

So off they go to the racing area and to see if it is him or not. Dom was not going to be happy if it was not him. By the time they got there and when the first race started there was no sign of bullet so all they could do was wait. However, that did not last long as someone said to get bullet out now became some people wanted to race him. People said they will pay to get him out here if that is what it takes. One of the guys said he will be there in ten to twenty minutes. As everyone waited for bullet to get there, two races went on. At the end of the two races a car with blue lights came and everyone started cheering. That is when bullet got out of his car. Dom and the team looked at him with surprised eyes but Dom couldn't tell if it was him or not. He looked at the team as they nodded back.

The race started and no surprise bullet won! What was a surprise is that when bullet got out of his car, one of the boys from the crowd came out and grabbed bullet's arm hard! Dom and the team watched as it happened, which was that a wise choice as many of the boys started to fight.

Hope you like this one to and I hope for more help on if it is good or not.

And there will be more boy/boy in the next one


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone was fighting, the team watched as a new boy came up to Brian. It was weird, the team could tell that the boy knew Brian because as they were talking Brian was smiling like there was something funny being said, but all the boy did was say Brian's name.

That is when Dom saw the boy pull Brian to his car. Dom suggested to the team to get to their cars because they had to follow them. When they got in their car's and started to follow Brian and the boy with him that is when Mia said "we are going too fast! They are going to know we are following them".

Dom got on the radio, and said "I know but we need to keep them where we can see them or we will not now where to go and it looks like they are slowing down"; and that is when they saw them turn.

When they drove for a bit, they came to a stop at a lake. Brian and the boy figured out they were being followed and were waiting for the team outside their cars. "What are you doing here?" asked Brain. The boy looked like he was ready to hit them if they got to close but Dom, being who he was just went up to them and said "it is good to see u too".

That is when Mia went up to her bother and the team followed her. The boy piped up "who are u and what do you what?" But what the team was expecting to happen, didn't. Instead what did happen was that Brian put a hand on the boy to indicate for him to back off and said "it is ok I now them". The boy backed off in that moment but stayed close just in case something happened.

"Who is he?" Dom angrily asked Brian as he looked at the boy. Next he spoke to the boy and grunted "what is your relationship with Brian?" Dom gave the boy an evil glare.

Brian interrupted, hoping to ease the tension. "This is Roman and he is my friend from old times". " Now I'd like to know, what are you doing here Dom?"

Roman continued to look at Dom giving him the indication he could kill him if need be. Mia interrupted the boy talk and reminded them all it was a safety concern.

Dom looked over at his sister to see her dreamingly looking at Brian. Brian responded to Mia's look with agitation and said "stop that look, I am not telling you why I left and I don't even feel bad for that."

At that point Dom lost it and took a step forward.

Brain was saying something to Roman when Dom got within 5 steps to Brain, wanting to yell at him. Brian unexpectently came closer to Dom, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Brian thought maybe he had crossed a line of their relationship. Confused and struggling with his thoughts about Dom, he began to pull away. However, Dom was shocked and while Brian tried to pull away from the situation, Dom pulled Brian in for another kiss. Everyone stood there in shock! Well, not everyone- Mia looked at the boys and was smiling.

Dom did not care about the team's reaction, he continued to hold Brian. His hand found its way up to Brian's hair as he felt Brian's hands on his back. The guys began making out and things got pretty intense; their tongues fighting for 5 minutes before Dom broke away from the passion. Brian was blushing with cheeks red as a rose, drool on his lips and eyes that looked hazy. The Brian fell into Dom's arms because he could not stand on his on anymore. Dom did not care because he had his Brian all to himself and was not going to let him go! That is where the silence was stopped with a sneaky cough by one of the team. Dom turned around to see the whole team smiling for him, they were happy he was so happy.

Sorry for the long wait but I did not know what I was going to do for this chapter. So if you guys have some ideas for the next chapter, I would love to hear them!


End file.
